The Rhyno series episode 6
Episode 6 Beast boy said Sami Zayn I kissed Starfire. Starfire said why did he fucking kiss me. Sami Zayn said we fucking love you because your fucking beautiful. Starfire said ok I am going out now anyone wants to come outside the weather is fucking good. Beast boy and Sami Zayn said no. Starfire gone outside and saw kalisto walking and told Starfire wassup bastard. Starfire said shut up you bitch. Kalisto you call me a bitch you are a ass hole. Starfire said I hate this cock. Kalisto . Kalisto said fuck you. McGregor said guys why the hell you people are arguing. Tobias said to McGregor you think you are good. Curtly Ambrose said hello people are you guys alright. McGregor punched curtly Ambrose then kicked him on the head. Starfire said McGregor what are you doing are you crazy. Kalisto said idiot he is racist. Curtly Ambrose yelled I do not care if he is racist I can do anything I want you twack. McGregor said Shut up you prick I will fuck your ass up you cock look at this bastard getting beaten up bitch wants to fight back but he cannot because he is a piss. Kalisto said too much bad word . McGregor said be quite you Idiot look how stupid you are. Starfire gone back to the house and said to beast boy and Sami Zayn somebody is fighting McGregor and curtly Ambrose because McGregor is racist. Beast boy said Sami Zayn let's go and stop it. Beast boy opened the door then they all went out. Beast boy told Curtly Ambrose if I were you I would call the police and tell them that he is hitting and he is racist. Curtly Ambrose ignored then pushed McGregor. McGregor headbutted him on the face then he got knocked down then he was stepping on curtly Ambrose's neck very hardly. Curtly Ambrose could not breath he needs help. Kalisto punched Mcgregor feet. McGregor got his feet off. McGregor was laughing when he was nearly killed. Kalisto what the fuck is your problem you bastard!!! Shouted McGregor. you stopped me watch if I fight you at a random day because we get an argument that becomes very harsh I will crush you into pieces I can do it now but as I am too kind I won't do it said McGregor Curtly Ambrose politely said why!did you want to kill me beast boy said because he is racist. Beast boy said I have when people are racist. John Cena walked and saw them and said hello. McGregor said get out of here John Cena I will destroy you. Sami Zayn said why are you so violent. Mr Robinson came and said you are very violent fight me then I will fuck you up. McGregor shut the fuck up. I agree I will fight and kill you will get you out of here I will kill you get out of here before I annihilate you!!!!!!! Shouted McGregor. Rhyno said who is fighting. Beast boy said McGregor and Mr Robinson is about to fight and it is none of your business. 10 polices came incase if the fight gets too violent. McGregor punched Mr Robinson then Mr Robinson dodged it and kicked him then punched him and threw him across the road then Mr Robinson gone and smashed him into some bins then he lifted McGregor up and threw him 3 metres high and McGregor crushed down his face was hurting he could breathe but he cannot movement done a knee drop on his back then he was selling on it for one minute he grunted McGregor up but McGregor grabbed Mr Robinson's neck tightly Mr Robinson got his hand of his neck and threw him down he stepped on his heart. He dragged McGregor near some metal thing he smashed McGregor's head on it and threw McGregor on the road. Rusev was driving very fast and he did not see McGregor coming up. McGregor came up but it was too late he got hitten by the car. McGregor did not even move a single bit but he was breathing he did not faint or anything. Rusev was not happy what he done but he was still driving. Mr robinson got a metal hammer out and smashed on McGregor once McGregor was nearly dead one more he will be dead . 5 polices came and dragged MR Robinson . Curtly Ambrose walked off not going to help mcgregor. Rhyno cheered fight fight fight fight! Mr Robinson got 1 of the polices and threw him away. 1 of the polices got his gun and shot Mr Robinson's face. The police said I do not want to kill you so stop doing this. Mr Robinson said or what he got his knife out. Skips said to anti pops let me deal with this. He parked the car and went out of it. Kalisto said guys this is bad skips is here I feel like some destruction is going to happen. The police shot but Mr Robinson gone away and shouted not you skips who broker my car. Mr Robinson shouted to skips I will fuck you up you bastard I will kill you bitch. Skips said shut up you idiot. He ran to skips and lifted his knife in his bag. Mr Robinson kicked skips then punched him. McGregor came up and said to mr Robinson that you are too strong. Skips got so angry he grabbed Mr Robinson and dragged him near the metal thing and smashed his neck their then he kicked his neck 12 times. Beast and Sami Zayn and Starfire ran to skips and said stop doing this. Skips crushed beast boy on the metal thing and Sami Zayn ran back to the house. Starfire said why cannot you stop this you bitch or I will fuck you up. Skips kicked Starfire and done an elbow drop on the heart and stepped on it then he lifted Starfire up and crushed him on the floor. Mr Robinson got his knife out. The police who got thrown away came and said we need more polices. 14 more polices came there was more polices who came because they was called for backup but they said if you 19 polices are struggling we will come and help. Gary synthesizer said I will come now and help. To be continued